


Redheads are a must

by dinosAreCute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, Redheads, alex danvers - Freeform, catgrant, kara - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, and Kara…Who’s the redhead by your desk?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redheads are a must

 

_“She’s here”_

_“Now I know how you do that”_

 

“Good morning, Miss Grant”

“Not until my hot coffee is in my firm hands”

“Oh, here”

“Good” – she walked on firm steps – “The list I emailed this morning, I need it to be checked, proofread, and emailed to the list of contacts I’m going to email you in a bit”

“Okay” – they had now reached Miss Grant’s office.

“Oh, and Kara…Who’s the redhead by your desk?”

“Uhn…?” – Kara turned around to see who was the said redhead by her desk – “Oh, it’s Alex. And that’s light brown, actually”

“Don’t be silly. I recognize a redhead when I see one”

Kara turned around again - “No, I’m pretty sure it’s light brown, you see… maybe it’s the light…”

Next thing she noticed was Cat Grant standing right beside her, staring through the glass wall – “That IS red. I have no doubts”

“Miss Grant, I have liv-“

“Why are we arguing over that?” – Grant’s ice cold glare was no joke – “Go get the list checked”

Kara took almost a whole second to put herself together – “Oh! sure”

_“And Kara… redheads are a must. Keep her”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is a redhead, right? I'vealwayshadathingforredheads


End file.
